


Finding Himself

by memadlife



Series: Auror [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Asexuality, Fanfiction, Gay, Love, M/M, finding yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memadlife/pseuds/memadlife
Summary: Prequel to Auror... When Ron was still figuring out his asexuality..





	Finding Himself

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy. You don't have to read auror to read this story...

Ron wasn’t so into it. Except doing it once had created thiskind of itch inside of him. And even though ron knew it wasn’t that great, he’d been sorta obhissed with it. 

Like, to the point where he was lying awake at 2 a.m. almost squirming after having heard Try and Sloan in the locker room. The muscles in his ass were throbbing at him. From his sphincter to somewhere just south of his belly button, they wanted. It nearly drove him nuts.

Ron got up and locked himself in the bathroom, surreptitiously carrying his little sister's hairbrush with the perfect handle. How was he going to explain the need to brush his hair at 2:38? 

It was less than an inch long; he could barely explain the need to brush it at all. He didn’t even own a hairbrush.

Hopefully, ginny would never notice it missing.It had ridges ringing the handle. This time, Ron took more time working it into himself. 

His brain must have had some idea he was going to try this again, because he’dpicked up KW. It seemed to work better than the lotion he’d stolen from ginny last time.

And fuck, even though Ron knew it was going to be uncomfortable, that first touch of his lube-smeared finger sliding across his hole, feeling the little puckers . . . Ron shuddered and shivered and nearly moaned with it.

No moaning. Ron bit his lip, hard.The tapered end of the brush slid in, stretching him—okay, that felt fucking good. He’d had no idea he was so sensitive there. He took his time, pushing in, pulling out intiny increments. 

He felt each one of those rings slip past his sphincter, and every time one stretched him wider and then slipped in, releasing some of that pressure but stillthere, he felt it zing up his spine.

When it was in up to the bristles, Ron lay there panting and feeling shaky, skin prickling with the feel of something foreign in there, breaking out in a sweat. 

Ron still just didn’t know if he liked it. Somehow, though, it lit him up inside. Especially when he closed his eyes and pictured Harry's face hanging over his.yeah his formal namies .that was a slytherin.Ron should hate him.But Ron just couldn't hate harry .at least not by his hormonal self.Too bad Harry was with that Slytherin god malfoy

So he Tentatively, he touched the hairbrush, moving it slightly. Oh fuck.He was starting to see how this could feel good.His skin still crawled a little, and he still felt like he was being sort of invaded, but he wanted it. Craved it. In a very physical way— needing more of that feeling of being filled and the sliding touch into his asshole and against the muscle inside.

Smooth muscle, his brain told him. Like he fucking cared. Oh, God, and that was his prostate one of those ridges had just slid slowly across.A small noise escaped him, and the last of the uncertaintyabout how much he wanted this dissolved into sensation.

Ron felt like something was blooming inside him. It felt sogood he didn’t even make fun of himself when he was hit with the image of his ass opening up like a flower.

So ron fucked himself with the handle of a hair brush while he jerked off, lying on the bathroom floor. He bit his lip so hard trying to be quiet that he could taste blood on his tongue as he arched into his hands and shuddered out oneof the best orgasms of his life.

The muscles in his asshole clamped down on thething inside of him, and he bit down harder to keep from crying out.He sprawled out spread-eagled on the bathroom floor, panting, spooge all over his belly, hairbrush up his ass. Little shocks pinging around every few seconds, then tapering off.

Ron opened his eyes and looked at the light above him. A wave of affection for the little bathroom with the stupid goldenrod wallpaper and the too-bright fluorescent light almost brought tears to his eyes.

Ron lifted a shaky hand and swiped his mouth with his forearm. It came away with a streak of blood, and even that was enough to cause a little shudder.

Ron sighed and closed his eyes again. 

"I’m so gay"


End file.
